Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{3}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{3}} = 5^{-10-3}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{-10}}{5^{3}}} = 5^{-13}} $